Remake My Hot Abductor
by VincentCho96
Summary: Pembunuh. Kata yang pantas bagi Guixian terlebih ia membunuh adiknya ketika ia belia. Ia hidup dalam pelarian diri hingga bertemu bos mafia dan diangkat anak. Dan di sanalah takdir dimulai, ia mendapat misi harus membunuh orang yang ia cintai.ON PROCESS. SLOW UPDATE
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Sebuah** _ **REMAKE**_ **dari novel berjudul My Hot Abductor karya LupitaRa yang saya Remake menjadi FF KyuMin dengan tentu telah mendapat persetujuan langsung dari LupitaRa. Adapun isi cerita tidak semuanya persis, ada beberapa bagian yang ditambah atau dikurangi sesuai kebutuhan – mengingat ini adalah YAOI bukan** _ **straight**_ **seperti novel aslinya.**

 **Bagi yang penasaran dengan cerita aslinya bisa baca di wattpad dengan nama author LupitaRa.**

 **PROLOG**

 **Name cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun/ Zhao Guixian**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Alexa Zhao**

 **Zhao Hangeng**

 **Cho Hyunmin**

 **Genre : Romance, thriller, misteri.**

 **YAOI! KyuMin's Fanfic.**

 **DILARANG COPAST! KETAHUAN COPAST? TAHU AKIBATNYA.**

 **Summary:**

 **Pembunuh. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk Zhao Guixian. Bahkan ketika belia ia sudah membunuh adiknya sendiri, karena tragedi itu membuatnya hidup dalam pelarian diri. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertahan hidup meskipun harus menjadi seorang anak dari seorang bos besar mafia. Suatu ketika ia mendapatkan tugas untuk menculik dan membunuh seorang pemuda, itu tugas yang sangat mudah baginya, namun ketika tahu pemuda yang harus ia bunuh adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya apakah ia mampu melakukannya? Apa ia akan memilih setia kepada bos mafia yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya atau menyelamatkan hidup pemuda itu dan memulai hidup yang baru meski nyawanya yang menjadi taruhannya?**

 **~oOo~**

 **VincentCho96 mempersembahkan...**

 **~oOo~**

 _Desember 1997_

Dua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan berjalan mengendap-ngendap keluar dari sebuah rumah mewah di malam hari seperti ini. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke belakang rumah mereka di mana banyak pohon cemara yang menjulang. Malam hari seperti ini di terangi cahaya bulan sebagai satu-satunya lampu yang menerangi langkah mereka dan udara yang dingin membuat mereka harus lebih berhati-hati. Salah satu dari mereka menghela napas ketika telah sampai di tujuan mereka.

"Mana jaketmu? Kau tidak memakainya? Kalau sakit bagaimana?! nanti mommy memarahiku!" tanya anak laki-laki.

"Ya ya aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan melaporkannya. Puas?!" anak perempuan itu mendengus sebal.

Mereka kini di area perkebunan di mana di tengah-tengahnya ada sebuah kolam sebagai pengairan. Mereka melihat sebuah pohon cemara yang paling besar dekat dengan kolam dan dengan cepat ke sana. Mereka menggali-gali tanah di bawah pohon itu menggunakan batu.

"Itu kurang dalam Kyuhyun _oppa,_ nanti kadonya tidak bisa masuk." Ucap anak perempuan itu pada kakaknya. Lalu Kyuhyun mengerahkan tenaganya untuk lebih dalam lagi menggali lubangnya. Setelah lubangnya cukup besar, mereka menaruh sebuah kado mereka masing-masing dengan warna yang berbeda namun dengan pita yang berwarna sama. Anak perempuan itu yang lebih dulu menaruh kadonya diikuti oleh kakaknya. Kemudian mereka menutup lubang itu dan tersenyum puas.

Seperti rutinitas sebelumnya, mereka memang setiap tahun di malam natal selalu menyimpan kado di bawah tanah dan membukanya ditahun berikutnya. Mereka melakukannya selalu dengan perasaan senang.

Ketika mereka beranjak, tiba-tiba ada seekor kunang-kunang yang menarik perhatian anak perempuan itu.

" _Oppa!_ Ada kunang-kunang!" serunya antusias. Mereka mengejar kunang-kunang itu dengan tertawa bersama dan bahagia. Mereka mempercayai bahwa cahaya yang muncul dari kunang-kunang disimbolkan dengan sebuah harapan, harapan yang selalu bersinar di hati mereka. Namun, kunang-kunang itu menuju ke sebuah kolam membuat anak perempuan itu cemberut, ia berusaha mengambil kunang-kunang itu tapi sulit.

"Hyunmin-ah jangan, kau bisa jatuh, lebih baik kita segera ke kamar. Nanti mommy dan daddy mencari kita." Ucap Kyuhyun pada adiknya. Ia menarik lengan Hyunmin agar gadis itu tidak jatuh. Namun, seperti tidak peduli Hyunmin kembali mencoba menangkap kunang-kunang itu dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Hyunmin mau kunang-kunang!" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada cahaya itu. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal lalu ia menarik lengan adiknya secara paksa. Namun, tepat saat itu Hyunmin terpeleset hingga terjatuh ke dalam kolam dan kepalanya membentur dasar kolam. Kyuhyun tercengang dan terkejut luar biasa. Ia bisa melihat warna air kolam yang perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi warna merah. Tiba-tiba rasa takut menyerang dirinya. Ia tidak ingin daddynya memarahinya dan menganggap ia tidak becus menjaga adiknya dengan benar. Kyuhyun ingin kembali tapi ia takut dengan orang tuanya nanti jika mereka tahu adiknya jatuh karena ia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mundur dan berbalik untuk berlari. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hyunmin dan tidak berniat kembali ke rumahnya. Ia terus berlari sejauh mungkin agar orang tuanya tidak bisa menemukannya. Ia terlalu takut dan terus berlari kemanapun asalkan jauh dari rumahnya.

 **~oOo~**

"Dad, kemana anak-anak? Kenapa mereka tidak ada di kamarnya?!" suara lantang itu memenuhi ruangan kamar yang cukup besar.

"Tadi daddy sudah cek kalau mereka sudah tidur di kamarnya, bahkan mereka sudah tertidur pulas, daddy benar-benar sudah mengeceknya." Ucap seorang pria pada istrinya itu, mereka tampak sekali khawatir dan kebingungan. Sang istri mondar-mandir kebingungan sedangkan sang suami hanya duduk di ranjang dengan raut yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kita bisa lapor polisi, Mom." Ucap suaminya membuat istrinya berhenti dan segera meraih teleponnya.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan!"

' _Aaaaaaarghhkk'_

Namun sebelum nada dering tersambung, mereka di kejutkan dengan sebuah teriakkan dari luar rumah mereka.

Mereka terkejut dan segera keluar tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Mereka benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anak-anak mereka.

 **~oOo~**

Kyuhyun terus berlari dan terus berlari tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang bisa saja lecet. Ia tidak mau bila daddy nya tahu bahwa ia yang mencelakai adiknya dan ia tidak mau dipukul, atau diusir dari rumah atau lebih parahnya masuk penjara. Kyuhyun harus lari dari tempat di mana ia tinggal sejauh mungkin. Saat ini Kyuhyun telah memasuki kawasan perumahan yang elit dan ia bersyukur penjaga kompleks perumahan sedang tertidur sehingga ia bisa keluar dan menuju jalan raya. Ia mencari halte dan menuju ke sana masih dengan berlari. Ia ingin duduk dan beristirahat di halte itu sebelum ia kembali berlari lagi. Di halte itu sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi mengingat ini sudah begitu larut, ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan beberapa recehan yang membuatnya sedih. Bagaimna ini? Recehan sisa uang jajan pemberian mommynya bahkan tidak cukup untuk makan besok.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar deru sebuah mobil dan silaunya cahaya lampu mobil yang menuju ke arah halte tempatnya saat ini. Ia segera berlari dan berniat bersembunyi namun ia terjatuh dan mengenai aspal dan disaat itulah mobil tepat berhenti di depannya. Kyuhyun melihat ada seorang pria berjas hitam dan kacamata hitamnya yang keluar dari mobil menuju ke arahnya. Kyuhyun otomatis mundur dengan kaki yang masih sakit. Ia ingat pesan mommynya tentang jangan percaya pada orang asing dan harus berhati-hati.

"Kau sendiri? Mana orang tuamu?" tanya pria itu ketika sudah berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun. Pria itu membuka kacamatanya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah tampannya yang sedang memandangnya, Kyuhyun mengira apa pria di depannya ini penculik? Karena dari auranya saja Kyuhyun merasakan aura jahat yang keluar dari tubuh pria dewasa ini. Kyuhyun masih ingat pesan ibunya tapi apa ia harus menuruti pesan ibunya di saat ia ingin lari dari keluarganya? Ia tidak ingin kembali. ia lebih memilih diculik atau dibunuh daripada kembali. Maka ia memutuskan pilihannya saat ini.

"A- aku sendirian, aku tidak punya orang tua." Ucapnya gugup. Pria di depannya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau mau ikut dengan _uncle?_ _Uncle_ akan membiayai hidupmu juga menyekolahkanmu dengan layak, kebetulan uncle ingin sekali memiliki anak laki-laki." Ucap pria itu. Kyuhyun langsung bernapas lega, ia seolah menemukan cahaya menuju jalan yang lebih baik dan ia terbuai dengan tawaran pria ini. Ia langsung mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang mengembang.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa keputusannya saat ini bisa saja membuatnya bukan keluar dari masalahnya namun justru semakin terporosok masuk ke dalam jurangnya.

 **T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2 : Your Secret Admirer

**Sebuah** _ **REMAKE**_ **dari novel berjudul My Hot Abductor karya LupitaRa yang saya Remake menjadi FF KyuMin dengan tentu telah mendapat persetujuan langsung dari LupitaRa. Adapun isi cerita tidak semuanya persis, ada beberapa bagian yang ditambah atau dikurangi sesuai kebutuhan – mengingat ini adalah YAOI bukan** _ **straight**_ **seperti novel aslinya.**

 **Bagi yang penasaran dengan cerita aslinya bisa baca di wattpad dengan nama author LupitaRa.**

 **Name cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun/ Zhao Guixian**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Alexa Zhao**

 **Zhao Hangeng**

 **Cho Hyunmin**

 **Genre : Romance, action, misteri, adult.**

 **Ada unsur kekerasan dan adegan dewasa, bagi yang di bawah umur tidak di anjurkan membaca. (Dosa sendiri yang tanggung kalo tetap baca ya xD)**

 **YAOI! KyuMin's Fanfic.**

 **DILARANG COPAST! KETAHUAN COPAST? TAHU AKIBATNYA.**

 **Summary:**

 **Pembunuh. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk Zhao Guixian. Bahkan ketika belia ia sudah membunuh adiknya sendiri, karena tragedi itu membuatnya hidup dalam pelarian diri. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertahan hidup meskipun harus menjadi seorang anak dari seorang bos besar mafia. Suatu ketika ia mendapatkan tugas untuk menculik dan membunuh seorang pemuda, itu tugas yang sangat mudah baginya, namun ketika tahu pemuda yang harus ia bunuh adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya apakah ia mampu melakukannya? Apa ia akan memilih setia kepada bos mafia yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya atau menyelamatkan hidup pemuda itu dan memulai hidup yang baru meski nyawanya yang menjadi taruhannya?**

 **~oOo~**

 **VincentCho96 mempersembahkan...**

 **~oOo~**

 **Part 1 – Your Secret Admirer**

Di dalam hingar bingar pesta malam di sebuah club ternama di Seoul, seorang laki-laki duduk di salah satu kursi depan meja bartender dengan segelas _wine_ favouritenya, ia sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat ini. Gadis yang sedang mempertontonkan tarian menggodanya yang membuat semua pria di tempat ini terpana. Ia tersenyum sinis memperhatikan bagaimana para pria brengsek yang lebih memperhatikan bagian yang terekspos itu.

Setelah meneguk cairan terakhirnya ia langsung beranjak menghampiri gadis yang masih sibuk dengan tariannya, ketika ia melangkah mendekati gadis itu waktu seakan berhenti sesaat dan semua pasang mata memandangnya di _club_ ini. Semua terpaku melihatnya. Seorang laki-laki tampan dan tinggi yang malam ini terlihat sangat _sexy._ Mereka semua bisa melihat kesempurnaan gadis dan laki-laki itu malam ini, seolah mereka adalah pasangan yang paling sempurna seperti dewa-dewi yunani. Ini bukan berlebihan, tapi faktanya seperti itu.

Laki-laki itu tidak begitu mempedulikan tatapan semua orang karena tujuannya saat ini adalah gadis di depannya. Ia tersenyum lalu merengkuh pinggang gadis itu dan dibalas senyuman pula.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, sayang. Kau mau daddy mencarimu ketika tahu anak gadisnya tidak ada di rumah?" bisik laki-laki itu tepat di telinga.

"Sejak kapan kau berani mengaturku, huh? Aku tahu Zhao Guixian." Balas gadisnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka membuat semua pasang mata memandang iri.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin main-main denganmu, Alexa Zhao. Pulang atau kau akan mendapatkan kartu kreditmu yang terblokir?!" tegas laki-laki itu.

Alexa mendengus. Selalu seperti itu ancaman kakak tirinya ini. Kakak tiri sekaligus kaki tangan ayahnya yang bahkan lebih diberi kepercayaan oleh ayahnya, ia sampai iri bagaimana ia sebagai anak kandung ayahnya dikalahkan oleh Guixian? Yang sebenarnya anak kandungnya siapa atau siapa?

Alexa merangkul leher Guixian untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan Guixian tentu tahu apa maksudnya maka ia dengan senang hati menuruti kemauan gadis ini. Mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka sebelum bibir mereka bertemu dan saling memberikan ciuman-ciuman yang membuat semua orang memandang mereka semakin iri. Mereka berciuman tanpa nafsu atau cinta, mereka hanya berciuman karena kebutuhan mereka sendiri. Setelah mengakhirinya mereka berdua langsung pergi keluar _club_ tapi sebelumnya Alexa masih mencoba membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya memuja dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil tersenyum menawan.

"Sudah puas membuat semua iri padamu, nona Zhao?" tanya Guixian setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku suka tatapan memuja mereka padaku, itu menyenangkan seperti hanya akulah yang paling menarik dan diinginkan banyak orang apalagi ketika kita berciuman tadi, mata mereka seperti mau keluar hhhhh." Alexa tertawa membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang itu memandangnya tadi.

"Sakit jiwa!" maki Guixian.

"Tidak ada bedanya denganmu kan? Kita sama-sama sakit jiwa, apalagi kau yang lancang mencuri ciuman pertamaku di umur yang sangat belia. Kau lebih gila lagi, tuan Guixian." Ucap Alexa santai.

Guixian tertawa mendengarnya, ia tidak pernah lupa itu.

"Kau benar, aku memang brengsek."

"Kita sama-sama brengsek." Koreksi Alexa lalu mereka tertawa.

 **~oOo~**

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, Alexa yang pertama masuk dengan mengendap-endap. Guixian mengernyit melihat kelakuan adik tirinya itu.

"Kenapa mengendap-endap seperti pencuri di rumahmu sendiri, heh?!"

"Diam brengsek! Aku tidak mau malam ini hidupku berakhir di tangan _daddy! "_ teriak Alexa sambil mendesis jengkel. Ia takut ayahnya tahu kalau malam ini ia pergi ke _club._

Guixian tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Alexa.

"Oh, apa aku lupa memberitahumu malam ini _daddy_ pergi ke Rusia setelah tadi sore kau pergi?" ucap Guixian sambil menepuk dahinya seolah-olah ia memang melupakan sesuatu. Ia menatap Alexa yang memandangnya marah dan ia benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang, ia sangat suka menggoda Alexa sampai adiknya itu marah seperti ini.

"Sialan kau! Jadi kau membohongiku?! Kalau tahu seperti itu aku tidak akan percaya padamu begitu saja Guixian!" teriak Alexa lalu berlari menuju tangga ke kamarnya tidak peduli tatapan para pengawal yang memandangnya heran. Guixian yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sinis, ia lalu pergi menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang berada di dalam rumah yang luas ini. Ruangan yang tidak sembarangan orang bisa memasukinya termasuk Alexa.

Ruangan yang gelap saat ia masuk, ia memandang sekeliling sebelum menemukan saklar. Ia langsung menghampiri sebuah lemari paling besar ketika lampunya menyala. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol peredam suara dan meletakkannya di dalam lemari itu. Lemari yang berisi begitu banyak koleksi senjata mulai dari samurai, pistol berbagai jenis hingga pisau lipat. Ia memandang koleksinya sebelum berhenti pada satu pistol ukuran yang tidak begitu besar berwarna silver. Ia langsung membawanya ke dalam saku lalu menutup pintu lemarinya.

Sebelum keluar dan mengunci ruangan ini, ia kembali memandang ruangan itu sekali lagi bagaimanapun ia tidak mau ada celah sekecil apapun yang membuat seseorang bisa masuk ke ruangannya. Setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang telah ia kunci.

 **~oOo~**

Guixian memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah florist yang lumayan terkenal di kota ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berani masuk ke dalam florist ini, karena biasanya ia hanya memperhatikan florist ini dari kejauhan atau bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Terkadang ia merasa menjadi pengecut ketika melakukannya, karena ia tidak pernah takut bahkan kepada para polisi atau penjahat, tapi demi bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang telah lama menarik hatinya ia rela bersembunyi seperti itu.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam florist, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah wangi bunga yang menyebar di dalam ruangan ini. Ia melihat ada beberapa orang berseragam yang sepertinya adalah pegawai florist ini lalu ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang menarik hatinya itu sedang melayani pelanggan. Ia memandang pemuda itu bahkan hampir tak berkedip, pemuda manis dan terlihat cantik yang membuat hatinya bergetar apalagi ketika mata indah itu tanpa sengaja menatapnya.

Guixian mencoba terlihat biasa dengan melihat-lihat berbagai jenis bunga yang entah apa namanya. Ia berusaha menjadi seorang konsumen di sini, tapi bukan itu tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin bisa melihat lebih dekat lagi pemuda itu dengan cara seperti ini. Ketika ada seorang pegawai menghampirinya untuk menanyakan apa yang ia butuhkan, ia beralasan masih memikirkan sesuatu untuk memilih pilihan yang mana, sebenarnya hanya alasan saja agar ia bisa langsung dilayani oleh pemuda itu yang sepertinya adalah pemilik florist ini.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, tuan?" tanya seseorang padanya. Dalam hati ia tersenyum. ' Ini kesempatan bagus untuknya'

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda itu bersikap seolah ia benar-benar konsumen di sini. Ia tentu tidak akan membuat pemuda di depannya ini curiga padanya.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga." Ucapnya datar, ia tahu ucapannya terdengar bodoh, tentu saja siapapun yang datang ke tempat ini akan membeli bunga. Tapi, seperti niatnya dari awal ia hanya ingin lebih melihat pemuda ini dari dekat jadi ia tidak peduli dengan ucapannya itu.

"Hmm, bunga apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia merasa heran dengan laki-laki yang memandangnya sejak pertama ia masuk. Ia menyadari laki-laki ini memandangnya sejak ia melayani konsumen sebelumnya, ia mungkin terlihat biasa saja namun matanya masih bisa menangkap gerak-gerik laki-laki ini.

"Mawar hitam, ada?" tanya Guixian, sebenarnya ia hanya asal bicara karena ia tidak tahu bunga apa yang sebenarnya ada di sini.

"Mawar hitam kebetulan belum kami petik di kebun kami, saya akan meminta pegawai saya memetiknya, anda bisa menunggu beberapa menit saja tuan." Jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Guixian sempat terkejut ternyata mawar hitam benar-benar ada, tapi bukankah ini yang ia cari-cari? Jadi sepertinya itu tidak masalah karena artinya ia bisa lebih lama berada di tempat ini bahkan bila harus menunggu selama-lamanya demi melihat pemuda itu ia rela, padahal ia sadar ia paling benci yang namanya menunggu tapi kali ini ia rela menunggu hanya untuk bisa lebih lama berada di dekat pemuda itu.

Guixian mengangguk lalu mencari kursi paling dekat dengan jendela. Setelah pemuda itu pergi Guixian mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan memainkan _game_ nya. Namun, sesekali ia melirik pemuda yang saat ini sedang merangkai sebuket bunga dan menyemprotkan bunga-bunga itu dengan cekatan. Ia menyukai ini, ia bisa memperhatikan pemuda itu dari jarak yang lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Ia mungkin terlihat tidak normal karena bisa-bisanya menyukai pemuda biasa itu sedangkan begitu banyak wanita yang mengincarnya.

"Tuan, apa anda mau bunga anda dijadikan buket juga?" tiba-tiba pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Guixian, panggil aku dengan nama itu. Dan akan lebih baik kau menghentikkan bahasa formal denganku. Itu tidak terlalu nyaman." Balas Guixian, pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, pemilik florist ini. Bagaimana dengan bunganya?"

"Buatkan buket bunga yang paling indah."

"Kau membutuhkan berapa tangkai?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Terserah, buatkan buket yang paling indah aku tidak peduli dengan harganya." Balas Guixian lagi.

Setelah melewati belasan menit menunggu, akhirnya buket bunga pesanan Guixian yang ia inginkan telah selesai Sungmin rangkai. Rangkaian bunga itu benar-benar indah dengan kombinasi berbagai warna dengan mawar hitam dominasinya.

"Ini adalah tiga puluh tangkai rangkaian bunga dariku, semoga bisa memuaskan." Sungmin menyerahkan buket bunganya pada Guixian.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, terimakasih banyak." Guixian kemudian membayarnya dan berlalu pergi keluar florist.

Hanya begitu saja pertemuan mereka, mungkin semua yang melihat ini akan mengatakan itu adalah pertemuan layaknya penjual dan pembeli tapi tidak untuk Guixian. Menurutnya, ini adalah sebuah kemajuan dan awal pertemuan yang begitu ia sukai. Ia tersenyum sendiri ketika di dalam mobil, ia bahkan tidak menyadari ia bisa menarik ujung bibirnya hingga seperti ini karena seperti semua orang tahu, ia terkenal arogan dan tidak pernah tersenyum bahkan kepada Alexa. Tapi tidak kali ini, karena pemuda itu ia bisa melakukan semua ini.

 **~oOo~**

Guixian melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang ke sebuah kawasan pemakaman yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Langkahnya begitu tegas seolah tidak memiliki beban sama sekali. Tidak seperti dulu bila ia mengunjungi salah satu makam di sini ia akan menangis meraung-raung dan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tapi kali ini air matanya bahkan tidak keluar sama sekali seolah air mata itu sudah kering.

Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga ke atas makam yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Maaf baru mengunjungimu lagi sekarang." Ucapnya pelan sekali.

Ia memandang nisan itu dalam diam, biasanya ia akan menangis dan selalu merasa hina tetapi sekali lagi ia sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak merasa bersalah, ia merasa biarlah hidup yang menghukumnya dengan menjadi seperti sekarang. Hidupnya sudah sangat berubah banyak, ia bahkan bagaikan robot yang sesuka hati bisa di kendalikan seseorang. Hidupnya dipenuhi dengan membunuh dan membunuh orang yang berani mengusik, ia merasa hidupnya benar-benar telah menghukumnya dengan menjadikan ia orang yang sangat keji yang bahkan selalu bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya. Ia hidup bagaikan menggunakan topeng yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Maaf karena aku memilih jalan hidup seperti ini," lirihnya kembali. "Semoga kau tenang di sana."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan sebelum pergi meninggalkan makam itu dan kembali ke dalam kehidupannya yang begitu kejam.

 **T. B. C**

Yeah, hanya segitu part 1 nya. Gi mana? Ada yang tertarik untuk membaca lebih lanjut? Karena masih banyak yang tidak terduga di setiap partnya. Ini baru awal menuju ke dalam cerita yang sesungguhnya membuatku sangat menyukainya.

Maaf juga karena bahasaku sedikit berbeda dan mungkin kurang nyaman, karena aku merasa ada yang kurang dengan bagaimana aku menyampaikannya.

Semoga kalian suka...

Next part?


	3. Chapter 3 : The Abduction Target

**Sebuah** _ **REMAKE**_ **dari novel berjudul My Hot Abductor karya LupitaRa yang saya Remake menjadi FF KyuMin dengan tentu telah mendapat persetujuan langsung dari LupitaRa. Adapun isi cerita tidak semuanya persis, ada beberapa bagian yang ditambah atau dikurangi sesuai kebutuhan – mengingat ini adalah YAOI bukan** _ **straight**_ **seperti novel aslinya.**

 **Bagi yang penasaran dengan cerita aslinya bisa baca di wattpad dengan nama author LupitaRa.**

 **Name cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun/ Zhao Guixian**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Alexa Zhao**

 **Zhao Hangeng**

 **Cho Hyunmin**

 **Genre : Romance, action, misteri, adult.**

 **Ada unsur kekerasan dan adegan dewasa, bagi yang di bawah umur tidak di anjurkan membaca. (Dosa sendiri yang tanggung kalo tetap baca ya xD)**

 **YAOI! KyuMin's Fanfic.**

 **DILARANG COPAST! KETAHUAN COPAST? TAHU AKIBATNYA.**

 **Summary:**

 **Pembunuh. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk Zhao Guixian. Bahkan ketika belia ia sudah membunuh adiknya sendiri, karena tragedi itu membuatnya hidup dalam pelarian diri. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertahan hidup meskipun harus menjadi seorang anak dari seorang bos besar mafia. Suatu ketika ia mendapatkan tugas untuk menculik dan membunuh seorang pemuda, itu tugas yang sangat mudah baginya, namun ketika tahu pemuda yang harus ia bunuh adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya apakah ia mampu melakukannya? Apa ia akan memilih setia kepada bos mafia yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya atau menyelamatkan hidup pemuda itu dan memulai hidup yang baru meski nyawanya yang menjadi taruhannya?**

 **~oOo~**

 **VincentCho96 mempersembahkan...**

 **~oOo~**

 **Part 2 – The Abduction Target**

Lee Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya setelah pria tadi keluar dari floristnya, ia mengernyit mengingat sesuatu. Ia merasa pernah melihat pria itu di suatu tempat tapi ia tidak ingat di mana ia pernah bertemu? apa mungkin hanya perasaannya saja? Mengingat dirinya begitu lemah dalam hal mengingat sesuatu, bahkan ia pernah salah mengenali orang lain. Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali merangkai bunga-bunga yang belum selesai ia rangkai. Namun, baru beberapa ia berhasil mengumpulkan bunganya, seseorang menghentakkan bahunya hingga berbalik, ia terkejut dan hampir saja mengumpat sebelum ia menyadari seseorang ini adalah..

"Lee Donghae?" tanyanya ragu.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu?" tanya orang itu sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Sungmin menggeleng tidak percaya, mulutnya hampir terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya. Donghae yang melihat itu terkekeh.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu, Minnie. Aku tahu wajahku tampan dan kau sudah lama mengaguminya." Ucap Donghae lagi sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Sungmin menunduk malu menyadari ia telah tertangkap basah mengagumi wajah tampan Donghae. Dan satu lagi bahwa hanya Donghae lah yang memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Minnie seperti itu. Sungmin terlihat salah tingkah lalu berbalik memunggungi Donghae. Sungmin tidak banyak berucap, ia kembali merangkai bunga-bunganya.

"Hei, tidak ada pelukkan untukku?" tanya Donghae. "Aku iri dengan bunga-bunga itu karena bisa kau sentuh, aku pun ingin seperti itu – disentuh." Lanjutnya sambil kembali membalikkan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku sibuk Hae, tidak bisakah kau tunggu aku sebentar?"

Dalam hati Sungmin menggerutu, ia gugup sekarang dan pria tampan di hadapannya ini sengaja mengacaukan dengan tingkahnya. Ia sempat berpikir mengapa ia bisa mencintai pria ini? Seandainya bisa ia ingin sekali menghilang sekarang juga, karena ia terlalu terkejut tentang kedatangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia tahu ia memang mencintai pria ini dan ia sadar mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, tapi perlakuan Donghae padanya seperti membuatnya terlalu berharap dan salah tingkah. Mengingat mereka bukanlah kekasih, sebelumnya Donghae adalah pengawal pribadinya yang dipercaya ayahnya untuk selalu menjaganya, karena sudah pasti seorang kepala polisi seperti ayahnya memiliki musuh yang tidak sedikit.

Ketika pertama ia memiliki perasaan pada Donghae, ia sempat berpikir tentang ayahnya yang pasti menolak hubungan mereka mentah-mentah dan itu pasti menjadi masalah yang besar, dan karena itulah selama beberapa tahun ini ia menghindari pria ini dan merantau ke Seoul. Tetapi, Donghae malah menyusulnya ke mari secara tiba-tiba. Meskipun saat ini status mereka bukan lagi pegawai dengan majikan, tetap saja ia harus bisa menjaga jarak dengan pria ini apalagi dengan perilaku Donghae yang terlalu terang-terangan seperti tadi.

"Donghae, aku sedang tidak punya waktu untuk bercanda. Duduk dan tunggulah sampai aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Tegas Sungmin dengan suara sedatar mungkin.

"Oke, sepertinya hari ini kau memang sibuk. Aku akan menunggumu kalau begitu, dan setelah pekerjaanmu selesai kau harus mau makan malam denganku, ya. Tidak ada penolakkan."

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah, sepertinya kali ini akan sulit menghindari pria tampan ini.

 **~oOo~**

Langkah kaki Guixian melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di luarnya banyak pengawal yang menjaganya, ketika ia melewati mereka para pengawal itu menunduk hormat mempersilahkan Guixian masuk.

Guixian menemukan dua orang pria yang sepertinya sedang menunggunya sedari tadi, ia menghampiri kedua pria itu lalu duduk di samping salah satu dari keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan rumah selama aku tidak ada, nak?" tanya pria paruh baya itu pada Guixian sambil tersenyum yang sebenarnya sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, _daddy._ Ya, kecuali Alexa, gadis itu selalu merepotkan." Jawab Guixian santai. Pria paruh baya itu tertawa sebentar lalu menepuk bahu Guixian.

"Kau harus lebih bersabar dengan adikmu, Guixian. Dia putri kesayanganku satu-satunya jadi wajar saja dia masih kekanak-kanakkan."

"Ya, tentu saja _dad._ Aku akan selalu menjaganya, jadi tidak perlu khawatirkan itu." tegas Guixian.

Balas budi. Ya, itu yang saat ini ia lakukan. Ia akan menuruti kemauan pria ini termasuk harus menjaga putrinya itu, karena pria paruh baya itu sudah memberikan kebaikkannya dengan mengurus dan membesarkannya. Pria itu bukanlah pria yang baik bagi semua orang, pria ini adalah seorang bos mafia besar yang saat ini sedang menjalankan banyak proyek illegal, melakukan penyelundupan narkoba, perdagangan senjata illegal, menyediakan jasa pembunuh bayaran, serta kejahatan-kejahatan yang lainnya. Bahkan tidak sedikit petinggi negara yang menyewa jasanya untuk mengalahkan lawan politiknya.

Zhao Hangeng. Nama yang sudah sangat terkenal di dalam dunia kriminal dan kejahatan. Memiliki koneksi yang luas dan selalu rapi dan tidak sembarangan dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu. Mereka selalu merekrut orang-orang yang berpendidikkan tinggi dan selalu memilih-milih dalam bekerjasama. Mereka akan menerima kerjasama yang akan menghasilkan keuntungan yang sangat besar. Bahkan mereka bisa membunuh para pejabat yang tidak atau gagal dalam memberikan keuntungan seperti keinginan mereka. Namun, bukan Zhao Hangeng beserta keluarganya namanya bila sampai ada yang bisa menangkap mereka, karena hingga sampai ini mereka begitu pintar dan rapi sehingga para polisi kesulitan untuk mengumpulkan bukti dan menangkap mereka.

Kesetian adalah kunci yang pas untuk menggambarkan bagaimana Guixian masih bertahan di sini. Bagi kebanyakkan orang Hangeng adalah pria yang kejam tapi baginya Hangeng adalah ayah yang sangat baik. Ia dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang pria itu, bahkan Hangeng membuat ia bisa mendapatkan gelar master juga pimpinan salah satu cabang perusahaan legal milik Hangeng.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, kau harus pegang kata-katamu, nak." Ucap Hangeng.

" _Daddy_ bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Hangeng tersenyum lega, ia tidak salah menjadikkan Guixian sebagai anak angkatnya. Guixian sangat bisa diandalkan dan penurut, juga yang terpenting adalah tahu yang namanya balas budi.

"Oh ya, kenalkan ini Kibum, Kim Kibum. Ia adalah pimpinan mafia Jepang yang akan bekerjasama dengan kita. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik." Ucap Hangeng.

Guixian menjabat tangan Kibum formal.

"Senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu, Mr. Guixian. Aku Kim Kibum dari Korea yang menjadi ketua di negeri seberang." Kibum tersenyum memandang Guixian yang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi sepertinya.

"Panggil aku Guixian tanpa Mr. Senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu Kibum- _ssi_." Balas Guixian tegas.

Tiba-tiba ditengah perbincangan mereka, Alexa muncul dari balik pintu dan langsung berlari menghampiri ayahnya untuk memberikan pelukan.

" _Daddy_ , aku sangat merindukanmu." Rajuknya manja. Guixian yang melihat itu mengernyit tidak suka. Bukankah itu omong kosong? Nyatanya gadis itu sangat senang karena bisa menikmati kebebasannya ketika ayahnya pergi. Dasar perempuan berkepala ular! Batin Guixian. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia selalu mengagumi kecantikkan Alexa walau ia tahu bagaimana sikap Alexa sebenarnya.

" _Daddy_ juga merindukanmu, sayang." Balas Hangeng.

Setelah memeluk ayahnya, Alexa menghampiri Guixian dan langsung duduk dipangkuan pria itu. Tentu saja kelakuan Alexa membuatnya terkejut, karena meskipun mereka dekat mereka tidak pernah menujukkannya ke pada semua orang termasuk Hangeng. Mereka hanya akan berani saling menyentuh bila memang tidak ada yang mereka kenal.

Hangeng yang melihat sikap putrinya tertawa. Sementara Guixian merutuk dalam hati. Sialan gadis ini!

" _Dad,_ bagaimana tentang masalah yang itu? apa Guixian sudah _daddy_ beritahu?"

Guixian mengernyitkan dahi, sepertinya ia akan mendapatkan misi baru.

"Oh, maaf _daddy_ lupa. Itu memang masalah yang penting, sayang. Dan _daddy_ rasa Guixian lebih bisa diandalkan untuk mengurus masalah itu." Jawab Hangeng.

"Misi apa itu?" tanya Guixian yang mulai tertarik.

"Misi yang sangat mudah, nak. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Hanya menculik dan membunuh seorang pemuda tidak normal." Jawab Hangeng lagi.

Perkataan Hangeng membuat Guixian mengernyit bingung, biasanya ia akan diberi tugas untuk langsung membunuh dan tidak pernah yang namanya menculik terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak _dad,_ aku tidak hanya menginginkan itu. Aku ingin pemuda sialan itu disiksa atau jika perlu memperkosanya juga bukan ide yang buruk. Aku ingin dia merasakan sakit dan mati perlahan-lahan hahaahaha sepertinya akan sangat seru sekali!" seru Alexa dengan tawa yang menggema di ruangan itu.

Hangeng hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat anaknya sedangkan Guixian semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Guixian, sebaiknya kau lakukan apa yang diinginkan Alexa. Aku sudah memeriksa riwayat hidupnya dan kurasa melakukan semua itu tidak masalah karena orangtuanya adalah musuh dalam jaringan kita. Jadi akan sangat bagus menjadikkan anaknya umpan agar orangtuanya menyerah pada kita bila tidak mau anak semata wayangnya mati ditangan kita." Jelas Hangeng.

Guixian akhirnya mengerti lalu mengangguk, itu tidak sulit. Tapi dengan memperkosanya? Ia tidak yakin, karena memperkosa pemuda? Ia masih menyukai tubuh wanita.

"Lalu kau ingin aku memperkosa pemuda itu? begitu?" tanya Guixian pada Alexa dengan kerutan di dahinya. Sejenak mereka semua terdiam sebelum Alexa kembali tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kau kan belum pernah tidur dengan siapapun, jadi mungkin kau bisa mencobanya dengan pemuda itu." balas Alexa setelah selesai dengan tawanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Guixian yang memerah, ia tahu perkataannya terlalu frontal dan mungkin menjatuhkan harga diri kakak tirinya itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin..."

"Lagipula pemuda menjijikan itu tidak normal, bukan mental tapi fisiknya. Kau tahu tentang pria androgini?" potong Alexa sambil menyeringai. Kali ini Guixian diam, ia membalas tatapan Alexa yang memandangnya geli.

"Kau bisa membawa pemuda itu ke tempat di mana tidak ada orang yang bisa mengetahuinya, dan kau bisa dengan lancar melakukan semua itu. Dan tidak perlu khawatir dengan perusahaan, posisimu akan digantikan Kibum sementara karena itulah gunanya kerjasama ini." Ucap Hangeng memutus tatapan Guixian pada Alexa.

Dan sekali lagi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyetujui permintaan Hangeng. Ini mungkin sedikit menjijikkan, tapi tentang menyiksa dan menculik itu adalah poin yang menjadi tantangan baginya. Ia menyeringai dan kembali mengangguk setuju.

Kibum dan Guixian mengangguk bersamaan – mengerti tentang kerjasama yang Hangeng maksud. Hangeng berdiri dan menghampiri meja kerjanya untuk mengambil sebuah map berisi data riwayat hidup target yang akan di eksekusi. Ia memang selalu mengumpulkan data riwayat hidup orang yang akan di eksekusi di dalam map. Hangeng menyerahkan map itu kepada Guixian. Guixian menerima map itu dan langsung membukanya. Ia membaca sekilas data-data yang dimaksudkan Hangeng. Namun, ia tiba-tiba merasakan seolah darahnya berhenti mengalir hingga jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, ia juga merasakan tangannya yang bergetar mengetahui siapa yang menjadi targetnya kali ini. Lee Sungmin, ejanya dalam hati. Jadi, pemuda yang dimaksud Alexa adalah pemuda yang selama ini ia cintai? Hatinya seolah ditusuk oleh ribuan belati dan nafasnya seolah mulai berhenti ketika tahu bahwa hal yang ia kira mudah ternyata akan sesulit ini dipercaya.

 **T. B. C**

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Guixian akan menyetujui misi kali ini? Tapi sepertinya ia tidak memiiki pilihan lain kan? Lalu bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan Lee Sungmin bila akhirnya ia harus menyakiti pemuda itu?

Ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Bagi yang menantikan adult scene, akan ada di part 4 atau 5 ya... sesuai part aslinya saja.

Karena setelah part itu, akan ada banyak adegannya (bocoran bagi yang lebih suka adegan nganunya xD )

Oh ya, mungkin cerita _remake_ ini akan menjadi cerita yang paling sering akan aku publish ya. Maaf yang nunggu LE atau yang lainnya mungkin agak lama publishnya, karena _remake_ an ini kan sudah ada jalan ceritanya dan masih hangat kubaca jadi lebih cepat dari pada cerita lain yang masih harus aku pikirkan jalan cerita kedepannya, hehehe

Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian dengan cerita ini? Yang punya unek2 silahkan komen ya.

 **Bocoran adegan part 4/5:**

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini tuan Guixian?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bukalah, maka kau akan tahu apa maksudku." Jawab Guixian santai.

 _Be My Slave_

"Aku sedang tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengan anda, tuan."

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, sayang. Kau sudah menjadi tawananku mulai detik ini/"

"Aaaaakkrkkkgghh"

"Pergi! Dasar brengsek! Jangan berani sentuh aku!"

"Terlambat, kau sudah memilih. Jadi jangan salahkan aku karena tidak memberimu piihan lagi."

"Aaaaakh jangaaan!"

"ja..jangan.. ku.. mohon.. akhhh.. hentikkhhaan!"

"Kau menyebutku brengsek tapi kau bahkan menikmati semua ini, sayang" Guixian menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang mengatur nafasnya karena kegiatannya tadi.

"Tapi rasanya tidak adil bila hanya kau yang menikmati seorang diri, aku pun ingin menikmatinya juga."

"Aaaarrkkkhhhh.. Aakhh.." Tanpa sadar Sungmin mendesah ketika Guixian memasukinya berkali-kali bahkan selalu merubah posisinya.

 **CUT!**

 **See u next part!**


	4. I Will Kill My Heart Slowly

**Sebuah** _ **REMAKE**_ **dari novel berjudul My Hot Abductor karya LupitaRa yang saya Remake menjadi FF KyuMin dengan tentu telah mendapat persetujuan langsung dari LupitaRa. Adapun isi cerita tidak semuanya persis, ada beberapa bagian yang ditambah atau dikurangi sesuai kebutuhan – mengingat ini adalah YAOI bukan** _ **straight**_ **seperti novel aslinya.**

 **Bagi yang penasaran dengan cerita aslinya bisa baca di wattpad dengan nama author LupitaRa.**

 **Name cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun/ Zhao Guixian**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Alexa Zhao**

 **Zhao Hangeng**

 **Cho Hyunmin**

 **Genre : Romance, action, misteri, adult.**

 **Ada unsur kekerasan dan adegan dewasa, bagi yang di bawah umur tidak di anjurkan membaca. (Dosa sendiri yang tanggung kalo tetap baca ya xD)**

 **YAOI! KyuMin's Fanfic.**

 **DILARANG COPAST! KETAHUAN COPAST? TAHU AKIBATNYA.**

 **Summary:**

 **Pembunuh. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk Zhao Guixian. Bahkan ketika belia ia sudah membunuh adiknya sendiri, karena tragedi itu membuatnya hidup dalam pelarian diri. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertahan hidup meskipun harus menjadi seorang anak dari seorang bos besar mafia. Suatu ketika ia mendapatkan tugas untuk menculik dan membunuh seorang pemuda, itu tugas yang sangat mudah baginya, namun ketika tahu pemuda yang harus ia bunuh adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya apakah ia mampu melakukannya? Apa ia akan memilih setia kepada bos mafia yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya atau menyelamatkan hidup pemuda itu dan memulai hidup yang baru meski nyawanya yang menjadi taruhannya?**

 **~oOo~**

 **VincentCho96 mempersembahkan...**

 **~oOo~**

 **Part 3 – I Will Kill My Heart Slowly**

Ini adalah hal tergila yang baru ia alami. Ini benar-benar gila!

Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang bertahun-tahun menjadi obsesinya kini menjadi target yang harus ia hancurkan, ia tentu saja sangat terkejut. Bagaimana Alexa bisa mengenal Sungmin dan saat ini ingin membunuhnya? Masalahnya adalah bukan karena membunuh atau menyiksa orang karena itu ia sudah biasa, tapi ini adalah tentang orang yang selama ini ingin ia miliki. Guixian hampir saja menjatuhkan buku itu jika saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikkan emosinya.

Apa berpikir ia sanggup menjalankan misi kali ini?

Tidak.

Apa ia akan melawan Hangeng?

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melawan ayah angkatnya.

Lalu apa ia benar-benar akan menuruti perintah ini dan harus merelakannya?

Ia tidak tahu. Biarlah seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan terjawab dengan pasti.

Guixian tentu tidak akan menunjukkan perasaannya yang kini tengah campur aduk, ia hanya bisa menyetujui ini. Karena bila ia terlihat lemah terutama di hadapan Kibum maka ia tidak akan disegani lagi.

Ia harus memikirkan cara yang tepat agar bisa membatalkan misi kali ini. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar Alexa membatalkannya sekalipun ia harus menyerahkan tubuhnya atau memakai cara kotor lainnya asalkan Sungmin tidak dalam target wanita ini.

Ia melihat Hangeng yang sedang berbincang dengan Kibum dan Alexa yang masih bergelayut manja dipangkuannya. Ia jijik sebenarnya dengan kelakuan Alexa yang _sok_ manja seperti ini.

Ia kemudian berpamitan pada dua orang yang tengah berbincang itu diikuti Alexa di belakang. Ketika ia hampir berbelok menuju kamarnya ia langsung berbalik dan menatap Alexa. Alexa tentu mengernyit tidak mengerti dan balas memandang pria itu.

"Berhenti selalu mengikutiku, Alexa!" tegur Guixian.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku mau ke kamarku. Kau lupa kamar kita berseberangan?" tanya Alexa. Sebenarnya ia hanya beralasan ketika ia melihat Guixian yang masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia hanya ingin ayahnya dan Guixian menyetujui rencananya karena itu ia mengikuti Guixian. Tapi kali ini setelah ayahnya dan Guixian setuju ia tidak ada urusan lagi dan berniat bersantai di kamarnya.

Guixian mendengus lalu menarik Alexa ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Ia hanya tidak ingin ada orang yang masuk atau pelayan yang masuk dan tidak sengaja memegoki mereka yang sedang bermesraan.

Guixian langsung menghimpit dan mengurung Alexa di dinding. Alexa yang mengetahui apa maksudnya dengan senang hati mengalungkan lengannya dan memejamkan mata. Tidak menyia-nyiakan itu, Guixian langsung mencium Alexa dengan lembut dan Alexa membalasnya. Namun, kelembutan itu berubah menjadi kasar dan penuh nafsu, Alexa mengernyit tidak suka apalagi ketika Guixian mulai meraba-raba bagian dadanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Alexa mendorong Guixian dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Guixian?!" teriak Alexa. Ini tidak seperti biasanya ketika mereka berciuman. Guixian yang biasanya akan menciumnya dengan lembut dan tanpa nafsu. Tapi kali ini?

"Mari bercinta denganku, Alexa." Suara Guixian membuat Alexa merinding. Ia memandang Guixian tajam. Meskipun mereka sering berciuman tapi mereka masih mempunyai batasan-batasan termasuk untuk tidak bercinta.

"Kau yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku dulu dan kini kau menginginkan tubuhku?! Otakmu sudah tidak waras!" ucap Alexa.

"Ayolah, sayang.." rayu Guixian. Alexa menggeleng cepat dan bersedekap.

"Jika kau ingin bercinta, sewa saja pelacur. Kau bisa memilih wanita cantik sesukamu." Potong Alexa.

"Aku tidak akan bercinta dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, aku hanya menginginkanmu." Ucap Guixian lagi. Alexa memandang Guixian sambil menggeleng. Ia sudah tahu sifat Guixian, pria itu tidak mungkin melakukan ini bila tidak ada maksud lain.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tahu saat ini kau sedang berbohong. Ayolah Guixian, rayuanmu tidak mempan untukku."

Guixian mundur beberapa langkah dan duduk ditepi ranjang sambil terkekeh.

"Ternyata aku ketahuan, ya?"

"Aku selalu tahu _trik_ mu." Balas Alexa.

Guixian menatap Alexa sambil menimbang apa kalimat yang tepat untuk membuat Alexa mau mendengarkan perkataannya nanti.

"Kau serius dengan rencanamu itu?" tanya Guixian. Alexa memandang Guixian aneh. Baru kali ini pria ini menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti mutlak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alexa balik.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh mencampurkan urusan pribadi dalam pekerjaanku dan ayahmu. Kau sungguh kekanakan!"

Alexa menatap Guixian curiga.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau keberatan dengan rencanaku? Atau kau mengenali pria tidak normal itu?" pertanyaan yang tepat sekali sasarannya. Guixian mengatur ekspresinya agar tenang dan merasa bahwa pertanyaan Alexa konyol.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk membunuh orang dan aku tidak mengenalinya, tapi baru kali ini kau melibatkan aku dalam hal sepele seperti itu."

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa saja meminta Kibum yang melakukannya, sepertinya kau memang tidak suka dengan rencanaku. Biar saja Kibum yang memainkan misi ini" Alexa mendengus.

"Kau anggap ini permainan? Ini masalah serius, Alexa."

"Aku tahu karena itu aku menginginkannya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ini, hah? Kau tidak sanggup?" tanya Alexa mulai kesal.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri selama ini aku membunuh orang yang paling berbahaya dan kau tahu mereka semua normal. Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh pemuda cacat seperti dia? Aku penasaran ada masalah apa kau dengan pemuda itu."

"Bicaramu panjang sekali, ya. Sebenarnya ini masalah yang sepele, aku menginginkan kekasihnya karena pemuda itu sudah merebutnya dariku." Ucap Alexa dengan kebencian ketika mengatakan alasannya. Guixian hendak membalas sebelum Alexa melanjutkan. "Tapi, bukankah itu bagus sekali untukmu? Dengan kau menjalankan misi ini, kau bisa hidup bersamanya dan memiliki tubuhnya. Aku sangat menginginkan ia gila dan memutuskan untuk mati."

Mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Alexa membuat Guixian terdiam beberapa saat. Ia merasa tidak suka ketika tahu kenyataan bahwa Sungmin sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan tentang keuntungan yang Alexa maksud membuatnya menyeringai dalam hati. Ia tentu bisa membuat pemuda manis itu melupakan kekasihnya itu dan menjadi miliknya.

"Baiklah, kau menang sekaarang." Ucap Guixian yang membuat Alexa tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, kau tahu aku bukanlah _gay!"_ lanjut Guixian. Alexa tertawa mendengarnya dan itu membuat Guixian bingung.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengatakan itu lagi setelah melihat wajah pemuda itu." ucap Alexa setelah tawanya mereda.

"Apa?" tanya Guixian tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu? Kenapa aku menyebutnya tidak normal?" tanya Alexa.

"Karena pemuda itu memiliki rahim?" tanya Guixian seperti sebuah jawaban.

"Ya, salah satunya. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Wajahnya seperti wanita dan wajahnya sangat cantik, hal itu membuatku semakin membencinya. Bisa-bisanya dengan mengandalkan parasnya kekasihku takluk padanya." Alexa mengepal ketika mengatakannya tapi Guixian tidak mau bertanya lagi. Ia tidak peduli dengan alasan Alexa, ia hanya peduli dengan pemuda yang dimaksud Alexa. Guixian hanya mengangguk.

" _Oke,_ kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Guixian dan dibalas dengan ciuman terima kasih Alexa.

"Kau yang terbaik, Guixian!"

"Tapi ada satu syarat, kau tidak perlu ikut campur dan aku akan mengambil misi ini." Ucap Guixian. Alexa mengangguk setuju.

Kali ini ia akan menyetujui misi ini dan patuh pada Hangeng dengan membantu Alexa, tapi bukan Guixian namanya bila ia tidak mengambil kesempatan. Meski pada akhirnya ia akan membunuh pemuda itu karena kesetiaannya pada Hangeng, setidaknya ia tahu ia adalah pria _brengsek_ yang sempat menikmati tubuh pemuda itu. Biarlah ia mematikan perasaannya dan melawan perasaannya perlahan-lahan agar ia bisa menyakiti pemuda itu dan tetap setia pada Hangeng.

 **~oOo~**

 _Pria itu lagi!_ batin Sungmin ketika ia melihat Guixian masuk ke dalam floristnya.

Guixian melihat ke seluruh ruangan ketika ia masuk. Bagaimana pun ia harus teliti dan hati-hati jika tidak ingin rencananya gagal. Ia melihat Sungmin yang menghampirinya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sungmin masih mempertahankan senyumannya ketika ia telah di depan Guixian, bagaimanapun juga Guixian adalah konsumen di sini. Ya, meski pria ini aneh _sih,_ apalagi ketika ia melihat mata Guixian yang tajam menatapnya.

"Selamat datang di florist kami. Apa anda mau membeli mawar hitam lagi?" tanya Sungmin ramah.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan memakai bahasa formal denganku, Sungmin." balas Guixian.

"Oh, ya maaf Guixian. Jadi, kau mau membeli bunga seperti apa? apa mawar hitam lagi?" tanya Sungmin. Ia berharap semoga pria ini tidak memesan yang aneh-aneh atau bunga yang bahkan belum musimnya.

"Ya, aku ingin sebuket bunga. Tapi, aku ingin kau pilih bunga yang kau sukai saja." Ucapan Guixian membuat Sungmin mengernyit.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Karena jika benar, maka harapannya tidak terwujud karena pria ini meminta hal yang aneh lagi.

Sebelum Sungmin bertanya lagi, Guixian sudah berlalu dan langsung duduk di tempat biasa. Sungmin menggerutu.

Ia sudah sering mendapat pesanan yang aneh-aneh dari pelanggannya tapi baru kali ini ada pelanggan yang meminta sebuket bunga sesuai yang ia sukai. Ia bingung jika seperti ini karena ia menyukai semua bunga yang ada di floristnya jadi ia tidak tahu bunga mana yang harus ia jadikan sebuket bunga.

"Apa kau akan memberikannya pada kekasihmu? Aku akan memilihkan jenis bunga yang tepat untuk kekasihmu itu, karena jika kau meminta sesuai yang kusuka bisa-bisa aku merangkai seluruh jenis bunga yang ada di sini." Sungmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Untuk calon kekasihku, jadi cepat buatkan aku sebuket bunga terbaik dan paling indah. Dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi, cukup kau turuti keinginan pelangganmu ini Sungmin." Jawaban Guixian sedikit membuatnya kesal. Sungmin menghela nafas sambil mengelus dada. Ia harus sabar menghadapi pelanggannya yang satu ini.

Sungmin berkeliling untuk memilih bunga mana yang akan ia jadikan buket bunga dan pilihannya jatuh pada bunga mawar. Ia juga memilih beberapa warna bunga mawar yang ia susun ke dalam box berbentuk hati. ia memilih mawar karena itu adalah bunga yang ia rasa tepat untuk menaklukkan hati wanita/ Setelah selesai, Sungmin menghampiri Guixian sambil membawa pesanan milik pria itu. ia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu karena tampak serius dengan _smartphonenya_. Ia hanya menggeleng ketika tahu apa yang pria itu mainkan ternyata _game_ yang biasanya dimainkan anak-anak.

"Ini bunga anda, err.. ini bungamu sudah selesai." Ucap Sungmin. Guixian mendongak.

"Oh, bagus sekali, aku menyukainya." Guixian mengambil bunga itu.

"Jam berapa kau pulang kerja?" tanya Guixian membuat Sungmin mengernyit.

' _apa lagi sekarang?'_

Guixian tahu pertanyaannya ini sangat mendadak. Ia pun merasa tatapan Sungmin padanya menjadi tatapan aneh. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Sekitar jam satu siang ini toko tutup, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, apa salah aku bertanya?"

' _Tidak sih'_ batin Sungmin.

Guixian tersenyum tipis sebelum membayar pesanannya lalu berlalu keluar. Sungmin tercengang ketika Guixian berlalu begitu saja.

' _Dasar pria aneh!'_

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali ke meja kasir.

 **T.B.C**

Segini udah cepet kan ya? hehehe

Ini baru part 3 ya hehehe, jangan kira ini chapter 4.

Readers, jangan dulu bosan ya dengan cerita ini, karena cerita ini banyak part-part yang tidak terduga dan jujur aku pengen kalian tau dan aku pengen tau reaksi kalian nanti. Pokoknya ya bisa membuat terkejutlah, aku aja sampai kaget pas bacanya *lebay -_-* tapi untukku iya, beneran.

Oh, ya terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah mengapresiasi tulisan saya. Dan kepada readers yang sudah mengoreksi tentang status Guixian dengan Alexa, aku nggak _fokus_ dan nggak teliti heheh *maaf*

Btw, tulisanku jadi agak beda ya? Aku juga nggak tau kenapa #plak! xD

Mungkin sedikit beda dengan LE karena ya memang itu FF udah dari awal taun dan aku sering nulis juga jadi mungkin berpengaruh kali ya?

Yang penting tulisanku masih bisa dimengerti kan?

Silahkan keluarkan uneg2 tentang part ini atau mungkin dari part awal atau mungkin juga FF yang lain.

Inget tentang FF lain, aku kaget pas ngecek tulisan-tulisanku di FFN '-' .. Udah hampir menggunung begitu ya *_-* , jadi nggak enak nih apalagi yang udah lama nunggu. Maaf ya.

Tapi tetap kulanjut kok meski nggak tau kapan sih. Yang jelas sekarang aku fokus ke remake ini, LE, dan PGMYL. Setelah hampir beres baru aku nulis yang lain lagi, do'ain aja mood juga waktu aku bagus ya.. heheh

Oke, bye!

See u next part!


	5. Chapter 5 : Be My Slave, Lee Sungmin!

**Sebuah** _ **REMAKE**_ **dari novel berjudul My Hot Abductor karya LupitaRa yang saya Remake menjadi FF KyuMin dengan tentu telah mendapat persetujuan langsung dari LupitaRa. Adapun isi cerita tidak semuanya persis, ada beberapa bagian yang ditambah atau dikurangi sesuai kebutuhan – mengingat ini adalah YAOI bukan** _ **straight**_ **seperti novel aslinya.**

 **Bagi yang penasaran dengan cerita aslinya bisa baca di wattpad dengan nama author LupitaRa.**

 **Name cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun/ Zhao Guixian**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Alexa Zhao**

 **Zhao Hangeng**

 **Cho Hyunmin**

 **Genre : Romance, action, misteri, adult.**

 **Ada unsur kekerasan dan adegan dewasa, bagi yang di bawah umur tidak di anjurkan membaca. (Dosa sendiri yang tanggung kalo tetap baca ya xD)**

 **YAOI! KyuMin's Fanfic.**

 **DILARANG COPAST! KETAHUAN COPAST? TAHU AKIBATNYA.**

 **Summary:**

 **Pembunuh. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk Zhao Guixian. Bahkan ketika belia ia sudah membunuh adiknya sendiri, karena tragedi itu membuatnya hidup dalam pelarian diri. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertahan hidup meskipun harus menjadi seorang anak dari seorang bos besar mafia. Suatu ketika ia mendapatkan tugas untuk menculik dan membunuh seorang pemuda, itu tugas yang sangat mudah baginya, namun ketika tahu pemuda yang harus ia bunuh adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya apakah ia mampu melakukannya? Apa ia akan memilih setia kepada bos mafia yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya atau menyelamatkan hidup pemuda itu dan memulai hidup yang baru meski nyawanya yang menjadi taruhannya?**

 **~oOo~**

 **VincentCho96 mempersembahkan...**

 **~oOo~**

 **Part 4 – Be My Slave, Lee Sungmin!**

Pukul satu lebih lima belas menit, waktu yang sebenarnya terlalu cepat untuk menutup toko. Sungmin membereskan semua pesanan pelanggannya hari ini dengan sangat lancar seperti biasa. Ia segera bergegas pulang sebelum sore nanti, karena hari ini musim penghujan ia harus segera pulang jika tidak ingin terjebak macet lagi. Musim hujan terkadang membuat jalan sangat licin dan tidak jarang banyak kecelakaan lalu lintas jadi sebaiknya ia segera pulang ketika langit mulai ditutupi awan mendung.

Sungmin baru saja selesai mengunci tokonya dan berniat berjalan ke arah kanan sebelum ia mendapati sebuah mobil sport hitam yang terparkir dekat dengan tokonya. Kaca mobil itu tiba-tiba terbuka membuatnya bisa melihat siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Di sana, di dalam mobil itu ada seorang pria dingin dan aneh bernama Guixian.

Sungmin tidak terlalu ambil pusing, jadi ia berlalu melewati mobil itu tapi suara pria itu menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Masuk!" perintah pria itu. Sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Tapi ketika pria itu membuka salah satu pintu mobilnya dan terus memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam itu ia tahu pria itu sedang memintanya untuk masuk. Seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapan pria itu, Sungmin langsung masuk. Guixian langsung menjalankan mobilnya sebelum Sungmin sempat bertanya padanya.

Setelah beberapa detik Sungmin masuk dan Guixian menjalankan mobilnya, Sungmin tersadar. Ia seperti orang bodoh yang mau saja dibawa oleh pria asing. Bagaimana jika pria di sampingnya ini penculik? Mengingat penculik jaman sekarang punya seribu cara dan taktik dalam menculik korbannya. Tapi melihat dari tampilan berjas formal dan tampang pria ini sepertinya tidak mungkin. Pria ini begitu menawan dan berwajah malaikat. Eh? Kenapa sekarang ia memuji pria ini? Sungmin menggeleng-geleng merutuki pikirannya.

"Hmmm, maaf, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa setiap kali aku berbicara denganmu kau selalu meminta maaf? Aku bukan Tuhan, Sungmin. Jadi, kau santai saja."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Sebenarnya aku sedang jenuh, jadi aku ingin mengajak seseorang pergi denganku. Jadi, maukah kau menemaniku makan malam?" Guixian menoleh sebentar ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin memilih memandang keluar jendela, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup. Hanya karena diajak oleh pria tampan ini untuk makan berdua, ia jadi merasa gugup sekali. Ia heran, kenapa hidupnya dipenuhi pria tampan seperti Donghae dan Guixian sih?

"Hmm, aku tidak lapar." Balas Sungmin tanpa menoleh. Namun, sepertinya perutnya tidak mau diajak kerjasama dan tahu kebohongannya karena setelah ia mengatakan itu perutnya berbunyi. Demi apapun itu ia sangat malu sekarang! Ia yakin wajahnya saat ini merah sekali, apalagi ketika ia mendengar tawa tertahan Guixian.

' _Mati aku!'_

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Ucapan Guixian membuatnya semakin malu.

Setelah hampir lima atau enam menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah restaurant yang terlihat mewah. Sungmin meneguk ludahnya ketika tahu Guixian membawanya ke tempat semewah ini. Ia memandangi pakaiannya dan celana jins belelnya, ia berpikir jika ia masuk mungkin saja ia dikira _office boy_ atau orang yang meminta-minta, sedikit berlebihan sih tapi ia merasa seperti itu.

Guixian memutari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Ayo, turun."

"Hmm, kau saja yang masuk. Aku akan menunggu di sini saja atau mungkin aku akan langsung pulang saja." Kata Sungmin ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa tidak pantas di sini, Guixian." Tentu ia tahu apa maksud perkataan Sungmin tentang tidak pantas, ia tahu mungkin Sungmin merasa tidak percaya diri ketika ia ajak ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kau tidak usah mempedulikan penampilanmu dan akupun tidak akan peduli, karena aku ingin sekali makan. Dan kutahu kau juga sedang lapar kan? Jika ada yang menghinamu, maka mereka akan langsung berurusan denganku. Sekarang, ayo masuk!"

Sungmin tidak bisa menolak lagi ketika Guixian menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam restaurant. Ia sungguh malu saat ini. Ia belum berganti baju dan sekarang ia mengenakan baju jeleknya ke tempat mewah seperti ini.

Ketika mereka masuk ada seorang pelayan yang menghampiri mereka dan mengantar mereka ke ruangan yang bertuliskan VVIP. Sungmin menatap Guixian tidak percaya tapi ia tidak akan bertanya, ia semakin malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ternyata pria di depannya ini sangatlah kaya.

"Aku memesan tempat ini khusus." Ucap Guixian setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sungmin melihat bagaimana mewah dan elegannya ruangan ini dan yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah meja dengan lilin dan berbagai macam makanan mewah ada di atasnya. Itu tampak seperti untuk sepasang kekasih.

"Khusus?" sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Guixian menariknya untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ini khusus ku pesan untuk kita." Ucap Guixian.

"Jadi kau sudah merencanakan ini semua?" Sungmin memandang Guixian tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Apa aku salah melakukan ini kepada seseorang?" tanya Guixian sambil menyeringai. Seringaian yang baru pertama kali Sungmin lihat dari pria ini dan itu membuatnya waspada. Sebelum Sungmin membalas Guixian lebih dulu menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang sangat Sungmin kenal. Itu adalah box yang tadi siang ia buat dan ia rangkai sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini tuan Guixian?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bukalah, maka kau akan tahu apa maksudku." Jawab Guixian santai. Mau tidak mau Sugnmin membuka kotak itu meski ia sudah tahu apa isinya. Sebenarnya apa mau pria aneh ini sih? Gerutunya dalam hati.

Ketika sudah membuka kotak itu, ia melihat bunga yang ia rangkai masih dalam posisinya namun ada satu yang berbeda di sana. Ada secarik kertas yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _Be My Slave_ bacanya dalam hati. Sungmin membelalak terkejut, apa pria ini memintanya untuk menjadi budaknya? Kurang ajar sekali! Tapi ia akan menganggap pria ini memiliki kelainan jiwa jadi ia akan berusaha senormal mungkin mengatur ekspresinya. Ia harus tenang dulu.

"Aku sedang tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengan anda, tuan." Ucap sedatar mungkin dari Sungmin. "Lebih baik aku pergi!"

Namun, sebelum Sungmin berdiri tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik dan tengkuknya diraih Guixian secepat kilat. Guixian tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, ia sangat terkejut mendapati dirinya kini dicium dengan bringas seperti ini oleh pria asing. Ia terus meronta-ronta tapi tenaga pria ini sangatlah besar. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan jurus bela dirinya dan ia berhasil menendang bagian privat pria itu hingga pelukkan mereka terlepas.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu, Sungmin langsung berlari menuju pintu dan segera membukanya, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Ia panik luar biasa.

 _Sialan! Dikunci! Kapan dia menguncinya?! Bagaimana ini?! Kenapa bodoh sekali bisa masuk ke dalam perangkapnya?!_ Sungmin menjerit dalam hati.

Ia menggedor-gedor pintu dan berteriak minta tolong tapi sepertinya percuma saja, tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Di belakangnya Guixian berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, sepertinya pria itu murka sekarang.

"Berteriaklah sepuasmu, karena di ruangan ini kedap suara." Guixian menyeringai ketika melihat kepanikkan yang melanda Sungmin saat ini.

Ketika Sungmin menendangnya tadi ia tentu saja marah, untung saja tadi ia sempat menghindar sehingga tendangan pemuda itu mengenai pahanya. Guixian memandang Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah sambil menyeringai.

Namun, tanpa disangka tiba-tiba Sungmin berlari kearahnya dan menyerangnya dengan brutal, ia refleks menghindar dan langsung mengunci pergerakkan Sungmin. Kini ia berada tepat di belakang pemuda itu dengan tangan yang mengunci kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Ternyata kau pintar bela diri juga, ya. Tapi sayang kau bukanlah lawanku, sayang."

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" teriak Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan diri namun gagal. Ia mulai takut hingga tidak sadar air matanya mulai keluar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, sayang. Kau sudah menjadi tawananku mulai detik ini/" Bisik Guixian tepat di telinga Sungmin. Guixian membawa Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya meski Sungmin selalu berontak, namun Sungmin akan selalu kesakitan ketika lengannya ia tarik ke belakang.

"Diamlah, maka aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang kasar padamu." bisik Guixian lagi. ia menyusuri leher hingga pundak Sungmin dengan bibirnya, dan hal itu membuat Sungmin merinding sekaligus jijik.

"Dasar bajingan! Kau pshycho sialan!" maki Sungmin.

"Kau benar, aku memang pshycho dan pria bajingan. Jadi, aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana bajingannya aku." Ucapan yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Sungmin.

Dengan satu tangannya Guixian mengambil sebuah gelas berisi air dan langsung meminumnya, tapi tidak ia telan. Ia membuka paksa mulut Sungmin dan langsung mentransfer cairan itu ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Telan!" perintah Guixian terdengar bagaikan monster di telinga ada pilihan lagi selain menelannya. Sungmin terpaksa menelannya meski ia merasa jijik.

"Jika kau ingin aku meminumnya, aku bisa menggunakan tanganku sendiri brengsek!" ucap Sungmin setelah ia menelan cairan itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai cara ini, sayang. Kau tahu ini sangat menggairahkan!"Guixian menyeringai lebar. Ia suka caranya ini. Ia kembali meminum air itu lalu mentranferkannya ke dalam mulut Sungmin terus menerus hingga air di dalam gelas itu habis. Sedangkan Sungmin ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, ia melemas di dalam dekapan pria itu. Ia bahkan mulai merasakan matanya yang memberat. Ia sudah berusaha agar kesadarannya tetap bertahan tapi tetap tidak bisa. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi, ia pasrah dan ia tidak bisa melawan lagi. Ia merasakan dekapan pria itu semakin erat dan ia juga merasakan belaian di pipinya, itu membuatnya entah bagaimana merasa nyaman. Ia terbuai dengan belaian Guixian juga pelukkan yang seolah semakin dalam. Hingga ia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan kegelapan menutupi kesadarannya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, sayang. Mimpilah yang indah, karena mulai besok banyak mimpi buruk yang siap menyambutmu." Bisik Guixian lalu mencium bibir Sungmin sekali lagi.

 **T. B. C**

Apa maksud Guixian? Ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Sungmin? apa yang akan ia perbuat pada Sungmin? dengan kesadaran yang hilang seperti itu apa Guixian berniat mengambil kesempatannya? Wkwkwkw

Kejam juga ya dia, tapi ini belum seberapa *loh?* eh nggak ding, baca aja nanti next partnya.

See u next part! ^^/


	6. Chapter 6 : NIGHTMARE!

**Sebuah** _ **REMAKE**_ **dari novel berjudul My Hot Abductor karya LupitaRa yang saya Remake menjadi FF KyuMin dengan tentu telah mendapat persetujuan langsung dari LupitaRa. Adapun isi cerita tidak semuanya persis, ada beberapa bagian yang ditambah atau dikurangi sesuai kebutuhan – mengingat ini adalah YAOI bukan** _ **straight**_ **seperti novel aslinya.**

 **Bagi yang penasaran dengan cerita aslinya bisa baca di wattpad dengan nama author LupitaRa.**

 **Name cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun/ Zhao Guixian**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Alexa Zhao**

 **Zhao Hangeng**

 **Cho Hyunmin**

 **Genre : Romance, action, misteri, adult.**

 **Ada unsur kekerasan dan adegan dewasa, bagi yang di bawah umur tidak di anjurkan membaca. (Dosa sendiri yang tanggung kalo tetap baca ya xD)**

 **YAOI! KyuMin's Fanfic.**

 **DILARANG COPAST! KETAHUAN COPAST? TAHU AKIBATNYA.**

 **Summary:**

 **Pembunuh. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk Zhao Guixian. Bahkan ketika belia ia sudah membunuh adiknya sendiri, karena tragedi itu membuatnya hidup dalam pelarian diri. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertahan hidup meskipun harus menjadi seorang anak dari seorang bos besar mafia. Suatu ketika ia mendapatkan tugas untuk menculik dan membunuh seorang pemuda, itu tugas yang sangat mudah baginya, namun ketika tahu pemuda yang harus ia bunuh adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya apakah ia mampu melakukannya? Apa ia akan memilih setia kepada bos mafia yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya atau menyelamatkan hidup pemuda itu dan memulai hidup yang baru meski nyawanya yang menjadi taruhannya?**

 **~oOo~**

 **VincentCho96 mempersembahkan...**

 **~oOo~**

 **Part 5 – Nightmare!**

Gelap. Hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh Lee Sungmin, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun dan itu membuatnya sesak. Ia takut sekali, ia berjalan entah kemana saat mendongak dan mendapati hanya ada cahaya bulan samar-samar karena tertutupi awan mendung. Ia baru sadar, banyak sekali pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi sehingga cahaya bulan yang tidak begitu terang tertutupi sebagian karenanya. Ia berlari untuk mendapatkan celah keluar dari tempat ini tapi seperti sedang dipermainkan, ia selalu kembali ketempat yang sama. Hingga ia terjatuh dibebatuan sambil menangis sekeras-kerasnya, ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Ia hanya berharap ada seseorang yang menolongya untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Dan sepertinya Tuhan mendengarkan isi hatinya, karena ada seseorang yamg meraih lengannya untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya ke lorong seperti labirin. Ia hanya mengikuti dalam diam. Ketika sadar bahwa mereka akan keluar karena ia melihat ada cahaya paling terang di ujung lorong itu. Ia bernapas lega dan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum pria itu menuntunnya ke tempat seperti padang rumput di bawah langit yang cerah, namun bukan itu yang ia perhatikan. Ia melihat seperti ada seorang pemuda yang terbaring di sana. Ketika mereka sudah tepat di tempat di mana ada pemuda yang sedang terbaring, di sanalah Sungmin menjerit keras. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Pemuda itu adalah dirinya, pemuda itu terbaring dengan tubuh yang berdarah-darah di samping sebuah nisan bertuliskan namanya. Sungmin merasa pria yang tadi menolongnya menyerinngai, dan ketika pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya ia terkejut luar biasa. Pria itu adalah...

"AAAAaaarrgghkkkhhh!"

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan keringat yang mengucur di pelipis. _'Mimpi buruk'_ batinnya. Ia bernapas lega karena itu bukanlah kenyataan. Ia sangat takut bila itu benar-benar nyata.

Sungmin ingin meregangkan otot-otonya sebelum terbelalak mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang asing. Ia mencoba mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini? Ketika kilasan-kilasan kejadian beruntun membentuk sebuah ingatan, ia langsung panik. Ia sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Ia tidak mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila ia berniat kabur dari tempat ini, yang terpenting adalah mencoba dan harus bisa keluar.

Sungmin turun dari ranjang _king size_ nya dengan langkah seperti sedang mengendap-endap. Ia tahu ia sedang diculik oleh seorang pria cerdas dan ia tahu pria itu tidak mungkin meninggalkannya tanpa pintu yang terkuci, dan ia sedang mencari cara dengan tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Sungmin mencoba membuka knop pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan lalu berubah tidak sabaran karena ia merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan, ia mengumpat kesal karena kebodohannya. Ia mencari seseuatu seperti kawat atau apapun itu agar bisa membuka pintu ini. Namun, sepertinya usahanya gagal karena ketika ia berbalik, pria itu sedang memandangnya dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di dada. Pria itu memandangnya tajam ketika mulai berjalan dengan santai mendekatinya. Sungmin semakin mundur dengan kegugupan luar biasa hingga tubuhnya terjebak antara dinding dan pria itu.

"Mau mencari celah untuk kabur, ya?" tanya pria itu seperti sedang mengejek.

"Gu-guixian! Kumohon lepaskan aku." Lirih Sungmin. Guixian tergelak mendengar nada memohon yang pelan seperti itu. Ia semakin senang menggoda Sungmin sekarang. Guixian merapatkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh mereka hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari lima sentimeter.

"Kau tampak _sexy_ dengan jubah tidurmu ini, sayang." Bisik Guixian tepat di atas bibirnya.

Sungmin baru menyadari seseuatu tentang kemana pakaiannya karena saat ini ia telah memakai jubah tidur yang... benar-benar tipis! Sungmin mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Ia merasa sedang dilecehkan, bagaimana bisa pria ini mengganti pakaiannya begitu saja? Bahkan ketika ia tidak sadar. Apa pria di depannya ini sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya? Memikirkan itu membuat Sungmin emosi.

"Pergi! Dasar brengsek!" teriak Sungmin tepat di wajah Guixian.

Guixian langsung mengunci kedua tangan Sungmin di atas kepala dengan kencang, ia menatap kedua mata itu dengan sangat tajam tapi Sungmin sepertinya tidak akan takut.

"Mau apa kau?! Jangan berani-berani sentuh aku sialan!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

"Berteriak dan mengumpatlah sepuasmu, karena tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu atau menolongmu. Kau tahu? Aku bisa berbuat kasar padamu jika kau tidak mau menurutiku, tapi sebaliknya aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut bila kau menurutiku." Ucap Guixian sebelum mendekat untuk mencium bibir Sungmin. Tapi sebelum Sungmin melakukan hal yang membuat emosinya naik.

"Cuihh, siapa kau berani mengaturku?!"

Sungmin tidak takut setelah ia meludah tepat di wajah Guixian. Guixian menyeka ludahan itu sebelum menyeret Sungmin ke atas ranjang dan langsung menindihnya.

"Kau benar-benar memberikan pilihan yang buruk, sayang." Guixian menyerangai untuk kesekian kalinya. Guixian mencengkeram kedua tangan Sungmin dan mengunci kedua kaki pemuda itu dengan kakinya. Guixian mengambil seutas tali yang panjang dan mengikatkan kedua tangan Sungmin ke sisi atas ranjang. Sungmin meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan namun justru ia akan kesakitan karena talinya membuat pergelangan tangannya terluka. Setelah selesai dengan talinya, Guixian langsung merobek jubah mandi Sungmin dengan kasar. Tidak akan ada kata pengampunan ketika seseorang berani melawannya termasuk Lee Sungmin, karena ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya demi kesetiaannya pada Hangeng.

"J-jangan! Kumohon jangan!" pekik Sungmin. Air matanya bahkan sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar Guixian mau memberikan waktu untuknya dan tidak melakukannya.

"Terlambat, kau sudah memilih. Jadi jangan salahkan aku karena tidak memberimu piihan lagi." Suanra Guixian bagaikan petir yang menyambar Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sambil terpejam. Ia benar-benar mengenaskan dengan tubuh telanjang yang sekarang menjadi tontonan gratis bagi Guixian.

Guixian mengangkat sudut bibirnya sinis. Ia puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang membuat pemuda di bawahnya ini tidak berdaya.

Sungmin merasakan bibirnya di tarik kebawah dan bibir Guixian yang mulai mencium bibirnya. Ia merasakan asin karena ternyata ia menggigit bibirya terlalu keras hingga membuatnya berdarah. Guixian tidak merasa jijik ketika merasakan darah yang terasa di bibirnya, ia bahkan menghisapnya hingga darah itu mulai berhenti keluar. Guixian menerobos memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin dengan tidak sabaran. Sungmin tidak bisa melawan sama sekali.

Guixian menggeram tertahan karena ciumannya dengan Sungmin, meski pemuda itu tidak membalas, ini jauh lebih luar biasa dibanding ketika ia mencium Alexa.

Guixian mulai menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bebas tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin hampir berteriak ketika Guixian membelai dadanya dan mencubit bagian putingnya. Guixian tersenyum dalam ciumannya ketika merasakan napas Sungmin yang mulai memburu terbawa suasana. Kali ini ia tidak akan bermain dengan kasar karena ia tahu bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Sungmin dan juga dirinya. Ya, ini juga adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan ia berterima kasih kepada Alexa atas perjanjiannya dengan wanita itu untuk tidak bercinta. Karena jika tidak ada perjanjian itu, ia pastikan wanita itu sudah habis ditangannya. Ia bahagia karena Sungmin adalah orang pertama baginya, dan ia tidak akan memberikan pengalaman yang menyakitkan. Ia ingin membuat Sungmin juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sama.

Tangan Guixian masih dengan menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin terutama bagian dadanya yang entah mengapa sedikit berisi tidak seperti kebanyakan laki-laki. Ciumannya turun dari bibir ke area leher, ia membuat tanda di sana lalu berlanjut ke atas dada Sungmin. Ia puas telah memberikan tanda pada tubuh Sungmin yang itu berarti Sungmin adalah miliknya. Ia menciumi bagian dada Sungmin dan sesekali menghisapnya perlahan, perlakuan Guixian itu membuat tubh Sungmin semakin panas. Guixian menatap wajah Sungmin yang kini sedang terpejam. Ia menyeringai ketika tahu Sungmin sudah mulai terbawa gairah.

Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menjelajahi bagian tubuh lain dengan bibirnya hingga ia sampai pada bagian paling sensitif yang saat ini mulai menegang. Ia membuka kedua kaki Sungmin lebar-lebar dan memosisikan dirinya diantara keduanya. Ia memandang takjub ketika melihat ada seseuatu yang berkedut-kedut di sana. Guixian membelai paha mulus Sungmin dengan perlahan membuat Sungmin semakin gelisah.

"Aaaaakh jangaaan!" teriakkan Sungmin bercampur dengan desahan yang mungkin tidak disadari Sungmin sendiri. Guixian menyeringai melihat wajah tersiksa Sungmin. Ia tahu saat ini Sungmin sedang menyangkal tentang bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi dengan hanya tangannya saja. Guixian kembali menelusuri tubuh Sungmin hingga sampai pada pangkal kedua pahanya. Ia memegang sesuatu yang ada di antara paha Sungmin dengan perlahan.

"Aaaakhh, apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

"Kau menyebutku brengsek tapi kau bahkan menikmati semua ini, sayang" Guixian menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang mengatur nafasnya karena kegiatannya.

"Tapi rasanya tidak adil bila hanya kau yang menikmati seorang diri, aku pun ingin menikmatinya juga." Lanjut Guixian bagai bencana terbesar bagi Sungmin. Guixian langsung melucuti pakaiannya sendiri hingga kini tubuhnya benar-benar telanjang. Sungmin memerah ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sungmin langsung menutup kedua matanya karena tidak sanggup melihat tubuh Guixian lebih lama lagi.

"Lihat saja bila kau ingin melihatnya, Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak menginginkanku. Kau tahu? Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku telanjang di hadapan seseorang." Sungmin yang mendengarnya ingin sekali meninju wajah Guixian saat ini juga, percaya diri sekali pria itu!. Sungmin kembali membuka matanya dan ia bisa melihat tatapan Guixian yang menggelap karena gairah. Melihatnya membuat kedua kakinya tertutup rapat. Ia tidak mau Guixian merebut apa yang sudah lama ia jaga ini. Sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bagian bawahnya dan itu membuatnya semakin merapatkan kedua pahanya. Sungguh demi apapun! Ia tidak terima bila harus diperkosa dengan cara seperti ini!

"Lepaskan aku sialan!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

"Hhhahhhaa, kau selalu mengumpatiku tapi kau bahkan selalu menikmati setiap sentuhanku!" bentak Guixian diakhir ucapannya. Setelah itu, yang Sungmin rasakan adalah tubuhnya bagai terbelah menjadi dua. Guixian memasukki tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba. Sungmin menjerit keras dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Sungmin berusaha menendang-nendang namun hanya sia-sia saja.

"Aaaaaaakkhk.. sa-sakiit! Leppaas! Lepaaskan kumohoon!" Sungmin berteriak kesakitan. Tapi Guixian seperti tidak peduli dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin bagaikan mati rasa, ia juga merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir diantara tautan mereka. ia yakin bagian tubuhnya sudah robek saat ini. Ia mencengkeram tali yang masih mengikatnya dengan kuat, ia benar-benar ingin mendorong tubuh pria itu meski pergelangan tanganya mungkin akan robek juga bila ia terlalu kuat menariknya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Guixian merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang mulai tenang meski terdengar isakkan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Guixian terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya agar ia mendapat apa yang ia mau.

Sungmin merasa bahwa kini tubuhnya sudah sangat kotor dan tidak berharga lagi, pertahanannya hancur. Ia benar-benar merasa hancur baik dalam maupun luar. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan tubuhnya lagi dan kini hanya bisa diam pasrah pada apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu. Karena percuma saja bila melawan karena kini ia sudah terlanjur kotor.

"Aaaarrkkkhhhh.. Aakhh.." Tanpa sadar Sungmin mendesah ketika Guixian memasukinya berkali-kali bahkan selalu merubah posisinya. Ia ingin sekali menampar bibirnya yang sudah mengeluarkan suara menjijikkan seperti itu. Dan ia benar-benar merutuki bibir sialannya ini ketika ia merasakan tubuh Guixian semakin cepat bergerak karena mendengar suaranya.

Guixian semakin cepat bergerak dan mendesah ketika berhasil sampai pada klimaksnya. Ia langsung ambruk di atas Sungmin. Setelah melepas tautan mereka Guixian menciumi wajah Sungmin kemudian membuka ikatan tali di pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Ia mengecup sekilas pergelangan yang sudah sangat memerah itu kemudian segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan hangat. Sungmin sungguh ingin melepaskan diri namun Guixian semakin memeluknya erat. Sungmin menyerah dan tidak menolak pelukkan Guixian padanya hingga ia bisa merasakan Guixian yang cepat sekali terlelap dengan memeluknya seperti ini.

Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Ia menangisi nasib buruknya ini. Ia sudah tidak layak hidup dengan benar jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini.

Seperti mengerti Sungmin yang sedang menangis, lengan kokoh Guixian semakin mempererat pelukan mereka sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin semakin menangis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Perlakuan lembut setelah perlakuan kasar dari Guixian membuatnya semakin membenci pria ini. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang ia alami yang entah kapan bisa berakhir.

 **T. B. C**

Kipas mana kipas! _ aduuuuh nggaak kuaat..

OMG! Kenapa aku bisa semesum ini?! tadinya mau aku kurangi Adult scenennya tapi entaaah kok malah kebablasan (?)

Sungmin kasihan yaaa... adduuuuh nggak tega aku T.T

Apalagi part nanti lebih lagi *eh keceplosan*

Nggak akan maksa mau komen atau mau _review_ apa nggak. Yang penting aku udah berusaha sebisaku untuk menulis ini semua.. oh iya, aku langsung publish 3 part loh. Hadeeuhh biar cepet selesai dan yang lain bisa kulanjut, jadi kalian seneng kan? *hahahaha

See u next part! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 : Who Are You Kibum?

**Sebuah** _ **REMAKE**_ **dari novel berjudul My Hot Abductor karya LupitaRa yang saya Remake menjadi FF KyuMin dengan tentu telah mendapat persetujuan langsung dari LupitaRa. Adapun isi cerita tidak semuanya persis, ada beberapa bagian yang ditambah atau dikurangi sesuai kebutuhan – mengingat ini adalah YAOI bukan** _ **straight**_ **seperti novel aslinya.**

 **Bagi yang penasaran dengan cerita aslinya bisa baca di wattpad dengan nama author LupitaRa.**

 **Name cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun/ Zhao Guixian**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Alexa Zhao**

 **Zhao Hangeng**

 **Cho Hyunmin**

 **Genre : Romance, action, misteri, adult.**

 **Ada unsur kekerasan dan adegan dewasa, bagi yang di bawah umur tidak di anjurkan membaca. (Dosa sendiri yang tanggung kalo tetap baca ya xD)**

 **YAOI! KyuMin's Fanfic.**

 **DILARANG COPAST! KETAHUAN COPAST? TAHU AKIBATNYA.**

 **Summary:**

 **Pembunuh. Mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk Zhao Guixian. Bahkan ketika belia ia sudah membunuh adiknya sendiri, karena tragedi itu membuatnya hidup dalam pelarian diri. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertahan hidup meskipun harus menjadi seorang anak dari seorang bos besar mafia. Suatu ketika ia mendapatkan tugas untuk menculik dan membunuh seorang pemuda, itu tugas yang sangat mudah baginya, namun ketika tahu pemuda yang harus ia bunuh adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya apakah ia mampu melakukannya? Apa ia akan memilih setia kepada bos mafia yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya atau menyelamatkan hidup pemuda itu dan memulai hidup yang baru meski nyawanya yang menjadi taruhannya?**

 **~oOo~**

 **VincentCho96 mempersembahkan...**

 **~oOo~**

 **Part 6 – Who Are You Kibum?**

Pagi hari di Seoul adalah yang terbaik untuk melakukan semua rencana yang telah Donghae susun untuk berkencan dengan Sungmin. Ia berencana untuk mengunjungi _florist_ Sungmin pagi ini, ia yakin Sungmin sudah ada di sana dan itu adalah waktu yang terbaik untuk bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu, karena tidak akan banyak orang yang bisa mengganggu mereka. Membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan membuatnya tersenyum, ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Berbalutkan celana jeans dan kemeja biru tua membuatnya percaya diri bahwa Sungmin tidak akan bisa berkedip bahkan bernapas, ia yakin pemuda itu akan memandang dengan pandangan memuja. Ya, walaupun bibir pemuda itu berulang kali mengatakan tidak, tapi mata tidak bisa berbohong'kan?

Donghae memasuki _florist_ dengan siulannya seperti biasa, ia langsung mencari di mana Sungmin berada biasanya, yaitu di kasir. Namun, hanya ada pegawai saja di sana. Donghae mengerut kecewa, tidak seperti biasanya Sungmin tidak ada.

"Hai, di mana Sungmin?" tanya Donghae. Penjaga kasir itu pun tersenyum menyadari ada seseorang yang mengunjungi _florist_ mereka.

"Oh, hai Donghae-ssi. Sungmin sedang tidak ada, dia bilang tidak akan kembali sebelum urusannya selesai."

Mendengarnya membuat Donghae merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Sungmin tidak pernah pergi tanpa memberitahunya seperti ini.

"Kapan Sungmin mengatakannya?" tanya Donghae.

"Sungmin tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, ia hanya menuliskan surat di atas meja kasir." Dan pernyataan itu meyakinkan Donghae bahwa memang benar terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin. Ia tidak mungkin salah, ia sudah lama menjadi pengawal dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin.

Donghae memastikan sesuatu dengan mencoba menelepon Sungmin, dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorang di seberang.

"Sungmin?! kau di mana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu mengkawatirkanku, setelah urusanku selesai aku akan segera kembali. Jadi, tidak perlu mencariku." Lalu terdengar suara sambungan telepon yang terputus.

Sesaat Donghae terdiam, ia sedang mencerna yang baru saja ditelponnya adalah Sungmin, tapi ada hal yang aneh, baru kali ini Sungmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tiba-tiba. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ada hal apa ini? Sungmin bilang ia baik-baik saja namun firasatnya mengatakan tidak. Namun, bila mendengar nada suaranya tadi memang terdengar Sungmin baik-baik saja.

Donghae takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, apalagi dulu ketika ia masih menjadi pengawal di keluarga Lee ia sempat diberi amanat oleh tuan Lee untuk menjaga Lee Sungmin, jadi tidak salah bila ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kuharap kau baik-baik saja." Lirihnya. Untuk saat ini Donghae harus yakin bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja. Ia sudah mendengar suara Sungmin yang memang tidak ada hal yang ganjil. Setelah itu Donghae keluar dari florist dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

 **~oOo~**

"Sudah puas kau _bastard!_ " teriak Sungmin setelah Guixian menarik teleponya dari telinga pemuda itu. Guixian tertawa mendengar teriakkan Sungmin, ia berhasil membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini menurutinya.

"Bagus, bagus sekali Lee Sungmin. aku suka sekali kau yang menurut seperti ini, karena kau tahu? jika saja kau tidak menurutiku, kupastikkan kekasihmu itu mati sebelum kau menyadarinya. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu bagaimana kemampuanku untuk membunuh, hhh."

" _Brengsek!"_ tiba-tiba Sungmin menampar Guixian dengan mata nyalangnya. Dan itu membuat amarah Guixian kembali meluap.

"Sialan! Kau berani, hah?!" teriak Guixian. Sungmin mendecih sebelum berkata hal yang membuatnya akan menyesal mengatakannya.

"Untuk apa aku takut padamu, _bastard?!_ Lelaki bajingan sepertimu terlalu buruk untuk kutakuti!" Guixian menggeram marah setelah mendengarnya, dengan kemarahannya itu ia langsung mengambil tali lalu mengikat kaki dan tangan Sungmin dengan cepat. Hal itu membuat Sungmin terpekik.

"Hahaha kau pengecut sekali tuan. Kau mengikat pemuda sepertiku seperti ini? Ckckck." Tanpa diduga Sungmin malah semakin membuat Guixian marah.

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu mengatakan itu _bitch,_ jangan kau kira aku akan termakan omonganmu itu." Guixian menyeringai setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Dan perlu ku ingatkan, untuk lelaki tidak normal sepertimu..." Guixian mendekat dengan tangannya yang mulai mengelus-elus paha Sungmin yang terekspos. "Keperawananmu sudah menjadi milikku."

"Kau benar-benar bajingan! Pergilah ke neraka!"

Sungmin mencoba memukul wajah itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat dengan penuh amarah, namun sebelum benar-benar melakukannya, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya terbungkam oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan lembab. Sungmin langsung membelalak menyadari bahwa Guixian menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Hmmpphh.. lephaass.. hmmpphh." Dengan keadaan kaki dan tangannya yang terikat seperti ini membuat Sungmin tidak bisa melawan. Ia tahu saat ini pria _brengsek_ yang menciumnya ini sedang menyeringai senang, dan ia sangat membencinya.

Guixian menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin hingga terluka, ia sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang dan ini pelampiasannya. Ia tidak peduli pada Sungmin yang meronta untuk dilepaskan, ia harus membuat pemuda manis ini menurutinya, jadi ia akan membuat seorang Lee Sungmin...

"Aaaarrkkh sialan!" tiba-tiba tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Guixian meringis sakit ketika bibirnya digigit sampai berdarah. Ia menatap nyalang Sungmin yang saat ini sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sulit sekali menurutiku, _bitch!_ Tapi aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk kau bertekuk lutut dan tidak membantahku lagi."

Dan yang terdengar kemudian adalah suara robekan kain juga rintihan Sungmin yang menggema di ruangan itu. Lagi, Guixian kembali membuat Sungmin harus rela tubuhnya diperlakukan seenaknya oleh pria brengsek seperti Guixian. Sungmin kembali menangis ketika Guixian kembali menyetubuhinya, terlebih lagi dengan tangannya yang masih terikat, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dalam hati Sungmin memaki dan mengutuk betapa brengseknya Guixian memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu ia salah apa dan apa ada hal yang salah yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu sehingga kini ia mendapatkan balasannya?

Untuk saat ini Sungmin hanya bisa berharap dan berdo'a pada Tuhan. Ia sungguh membenci semua hal buruk yang menimpanya saat ini.

' _Tuhan, kumohon lepaskan aku dari mimpi buruk ini'_

 **~oOo~**

Guixian menerima bungkusan makanan dari Kibum lalu duduk bersamanya. Beberapa saat sebelumnya ia memang sudah meminta Kibum untuk membawakan makanan untuknya dan untuk Sungmin. Guixian berterima kasih karena Kibum mau membawakannya.

Sebenarnya, satu-satunya yang mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini adalah Kibum, Hangeng dan Alexa bahkan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa begitu saja memberitahukan keberadaannya dan Sungmin kepada Kibum, orang yang belum lama dikenalnya. Ia hanya merasa untuk saat ini hanya Kibumlah yang bisa ia percaya.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih baik daripada di sini? Padahal banyak yang lebih nyaman dan aman, kau tahu?" Ujar Kibum sembari memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang tampak banyak pepohonan dan tidak ada satupun rumah selain tempat ini. Kibum bergidik ngeri ketika merasa hawa diluar terasa aneh untuknya.

"Kau mengatakan itu sama saja kau sedang menghinaku, Kibum. Setidaknya ini adalah satu-satunya rumah yang ku dapatkan dengan hasil kerja kerasku, dan tentu dengan uang yang lebih halal."

Kibum hanya mengangguk seperti ia sudah mengetahuinya saja, kemudian menatap Guixian penuh tanya – yang ia buat-buat.

"Ooh, kukira kau hanya anak manja yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik kekuasaan ayahmu." Kibum sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau lupa jika aku bukanlah anak kandungnya?" Tatapan yang semula tajam kini meredup, Guixian mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Kibum tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Kau hanya seorang anak angkat dan aku tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu sebelumnya, kau bahkan berusaha keras membeli rumah ini dengan menjadi kuli bangunan, aku begitu takjub anak SMA bisa melakukan hal itu." Kibum berdecak sebelum menepuk bahu Guixian. Sedangkan Guixian mengerut bingung mendengarnya, bagaimana Kibum tahu hal itu? padahal mereka belum lama bertemu dan belum lama saling mengenal. Bahkan ayah angkatnya saja tidak tahu itu.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu, Guixian. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan setelah aku mengatakannya. Lagipula, tujuanku sebenarnya adalah menginginkanmu untuk bergabung dengan kelompokku di Jepang, ya mungkin setelah misimu selesai."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Ya, kau bisa memikirkannya nanti. Yang pasti kau harus mengatakan 'ya', aku memaksa sebenarnya Guixian." Kibum tertawa setelah mengatakannya namun menurut Guixian itu sama sekali tidak lucu, ia tahu selera humor pria di depannya ini buruk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan pemuda itu?" tanya Kibum sembari melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu – mencoba melihat apakah ada Sungmin di sana?

Guixian menampilkan seringaian khasnya sebelum berkata..

"Aku sudah memperkosanya." Jawabnya enteng. Kibum langsung menoleh dan menatap Guixian intens sebelum ia tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahahahah... tidak salah, kau selalu bekerja dengan total. Itu lah yang kusuka darimu, Guixian. Kau bahkan merelakan perasaanmu. Ckckck hebat sekali." Guixian seolah membatu setelah mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa pria ini begitu banyak tahu tentangnya, dan yang terakhir... apa Kibum mengetahui perasaannya yang 'pernah' mencintai Sungmin? untuk beberapa saat Guixian sibuk dengan pemikirannya dan juga spekulasi tentang pria di depannya ini. Sebenarnya, ia masih bertanya-tanya untuk apa Kibum meninggalkan Jepang dan memilih berada di sini? Terlebih ia tahu kekuatan Kibum di atas kekuasaan ayahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan hal yang buruk tentangku kan? Kau boleh memikirkan apapun yang kau suka tentangku, Guixian. Hanya saja, aku heran bagaimana kau menaruh percaya padaku untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu? namun aku yakin jika telah tiba saatnya, aku akan memberitahumu siapa aku sebenarnya atau kau yang akan mengetahuinya sendiri." Kibum kemudian berdiri beniat untuk pamit pulang. Sedangkan Guixian masih diam di tempat dengan pikiran-pikirannya yang sedikit kacau. Ia merasa ia harus menyelidiki Kim Kibum, namun sepertinya belum saatnya, karena sepertinya saat ini ia akan percaya, lebih tepatnya mencoba berusaha percaya.

Guixian menatap Kibum yang sudah berada di depan mobilnya –tanpa membalas senyuman Kibum.

"Aku pergi dulu, kau tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun termasuk Alexa. Atau.. apa kau ingin aku membawa Alexa ke mari?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar semua kecerewetannya."

"Oke, kau baik-baiklah dengan Sungmin itu, ya."

Lalu setelahnya Guixian menatap kepergian Kibum hingga tidak terlihat lagi. tiba-tiba saja rasa khawatir dan ketakutannya menyelimuti hatinya. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati mulai saat ini. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa Kim Kibum itu memiliki sebuah rahasia dan itu membuatnya merasa terancam.

 **~.~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Juli, 2016**

 **Thanks sudah bersedia membaca dan sudah menunggu lama. Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf sudah 'sekali lagi' ingkar karena kesibukkan di** _ **real life**_ **yang mustahil untuk di hindari. Maaf sudah membuat kecewa dengan semuanya terutama mungkin tulisanku yang semakin tidak nyaman dibaca.**

 **Sampai Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan tulisanku yang lain.**

 **I'm Still Believe in KyuMin..**

 **VincentCho96**


End file.
